The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Multimedia applications, such as video encoding and decoding, require heavy data traffic between a video processing core and a frame memory. For example, a video codec can adopt data-transfer-intensive coding tools, such as bidirectional prediction, interleaved video, and multiple reference frames, which induce heavy data reference to a frame memory. Memory bandwidth requirements can be in the range of 5 Gb/s to 30 Gb/s in some multimedia applications. High memory bandwidth requirements lead to expensive memory system and high power consumption thus should be minimized.